Lección de Amor
by K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G
Summary: "Pero por Itachi, lo que sea" Pensó. Y se escuchó el sonido del filo atravesar el cabello del chico. Itadei


Buenas, Hola, aquí viene K-H Weasley reportándose con un nuevo one-shot Itadei -_(Obsessive Itadei Disorder)_ Sin nada más, este one se lo dedico a mi sensei (Misery-Sama) y a tods ls chics que han colaborado con el Reto: "_Septiembre Con Itadei_" en la página del _Itadei _en Facebook :3.

NOTA: El título lo he puesto al tuntún, no tiene casi nada que ver con el fic ¬¬*

Sin más, la simbología:

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cambios de Escena *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

_ Diálogos –

"_Pensamientos"_

Párrafo normal

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Esta historia comienza en un pueblo de leñadores llamado Konoha.

En Konoha, la gente comentaba la llegada del día de aniversario de la pareja más hermosa del lugar. El matrimonio Uchiha.

Después de que todo el clan muriera brutalmente, solo Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menor sobrevivieron. Pero la suerte nunca está de su lado.

Sasuke Uchiha cayó enfermo, y poco tiempo después, murió. Fue un momento trágico para Itachi.

Lo único que le dio su hermano antes de su muerte, fue un precioso reloj de bolsillo dorado.

Pero la historia de los hermanos Uchiha no tiene nada que ver acá. Como decía antes, los habitantes de Konoha esperaban impacientes la llegada del día de aniversario de la pareja favorita del pueblo.

¿Por qué eran la pareja favorita?

Itachi se enamoró de Deidara. Así como Deidara se enamoró de Itachi. Pero los padres del rubio se negaron a darle su apoyo a su único hijo, y por ende, a comprometerlo con el último Uchiha. El pueblo se enteró rápidamente de esto, y en una semana, los reunieron en la iglesia principal del lugar y los casaron a escondidas, y los aldeanos ayudaron a la construcción de lo que sería el nuevo lecho de amor de los recién casados.

La gente simplemente amaba ver el amor que esos dos derrochaban.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Y aquí estaba Deidara.

Caminando de nuevo por las calles de Konoha. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Había visitado infinidad de tiendas, saludando a los habitantes (Que por si fuera poco le recordaban que para mañana era su segundo aniversario de portar el apellido Uchiha en su nombre), intentado dar con un único objetivo.

Encontrar el regalo perfecto para Itachi.

En el callejón que recorría no había mucho que ver. Simplemente un par de tiendas de ropa, una instalación de venta de muebles, un gran mercado que abarcaba casi todo el espacio, una librería y, oculta en el fondo, una vieja tienda, muy pequeña y que parecía caerse a pedazos.

Suspiró pesadamente, era hora de regresar.

Se adentró a su humilde cabaña a las afueras de Konoha. Desde ahí poseía una de las vistas más hermosas. La casa estaba rodeada de pasto y no de concreto, se alzaban a lo lejos árboles, y no edificios, los patos graznaban desde la superficie de un estanque ubicado a siete metros del jardín y los pájaros comenzaron a acomodarse en sus nidos.

Itachi se estaba tomando un merecido baño, que eso de trabajar todos los días cortando leña cansaba. Así que Deidara le preparó una deliciosa cena, como bienvenida.

Entre risas se pasó la cena. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se lanzaban miradas como cuando recién se conocías y se estuvieran empezando a enamorar del contrario, y de vez en cuando se daban besos.

Aunque ninguno tocó el tema del aniversario, y los dos lo agradecieron profundamente.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Itachi despertó de los mil soles.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Deidara estaba a su lado, desnudo, y lo primero que le dijo cuándo cruzaron miradas fue un excitante "Hazme el amor, uhn" para el moreno.

Oh si, Itachi tuvo un excelente despertar.

Después de algunas sesiones más de "Entrenamiento", Itachi se preparó para comenzar su aniversario… Trabajando.

_ ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué tienes que trabajar hoy, Ita?, Es nuestro día, uhn.

_Lo siento, Deidara. Pero te prometo que estaré aquí para el mediodía.

Se despidió con un beso en los labios de su marido, y salió hacia el bosque.

Aunque el rubio estuviese indignado, no pudo encontrar otro momento perfecto para salir de nuevo de la casa buscando con ansias el regalo perfecto para Itachi.

Registró cada rincón del pueblito de Konoha, quienes a su vez le felicitaban por su día, pero no encontró nada lo suficientemente bueno para dárselo a su esposo.

Antes de darse cuenta, había vuelto al mismo callejón de ayer, puso patas arriba todas las tiendas, incluso entró al mercado a ver si conseguía algo para regalarle a Itachi. Resignado, la última opción que le quedaba era la tiendita destrozada que se situaba al final del callejón.

Se acomodó el kimono lo mejor que pudo, y entró.

Era una joyería. Una joyería con muy poca clientela, lo que sorprendió al Uchiha. Pues a pesar del mal estado del lugar, su mercancía era sumamente hermosa.

Le pertenecía una familia integrada por trigueños cuyos apellidos (Y por ende, nombres) desconocía.

Si Deidara hubiese prestado un poquito más de atención a los comentarios de las personas, hubiese sabido que era una familia de caza-recompensas que vendían sus joyas de manera sucia*.

Comenzó su recorrido. No, no le regalaría a Itachi un anillo (¿Para qué otro? Si su anillo de casados representaba su unión. Además, al moreno no le gustaban mucho los accesorios) mucho menos aretes, no, no le regalaría _piercings_ de diamantes ni pulseras que parecían de niña.

Sin embargo, encontró algo perfecto.

Una cadena de oro.

Y si mal no recordaba, Itachi guardaba celosamente en su mesita de noche el reloj dorado que le dejó su hermano antes de morir.

El rubio se imaginó al Uchiha con la cadena y el reloj puestos. Se quedó fascinado.

Con la esperanza creciendo, se acercó al propietario (En cuyo pecho se leía el identificativo con su nombre grabado; Kakuzu) y se llevó una decepción al saber que no podría pagar tanto dinero por el que sería el regalo de su ojinegro.

Kakuzu miró codicioso el largo y reluciente cabello rubio. Conocía al chico. Deidara Uchiha. ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Él y su pareja eran los preferidos del pueblo.

_ Hagamos un trato – Dijo el de piel morena, captando la atención del menor – Es muy sabido por acá que tu cabello no es normal, al menos no tratándose de un hombre. Fácilmente puedes regalarme tu cabello a cambio del collar.

No sería tan tonto para decir que muchas personas atesoran esa mata de hebras rubias.

Extendió una navaja hacia el ojiazul, quien la tomó con una mano y la puso entre su nuca y su cabello. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, su cabello era lo segundo que más amaba en la vida. Lo cuidaba y mimaba mucho.

"_Pero por Itachi, lo que sea"_ Pensó.

Y se escuchó el sonido del filo atravesar el cabello.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Itachi veía atónito la figura al frente suyo.

Deidara.

Tenía… El cabello corto.

Su lustroso, brillante, sedoso, largo y dorado cabello ahora estaba cortado por la nuca. Estaba relativamente corto, pero eso no evitaba que la abundancia de cabello en la zona de la coronilla le permitiera hacer una de sus características medias coletas, algo aplastada. Y su característico mechón de cabello que le cubría media cara ahora le llegaba por sobre las cejas.

Estaba atónito. Con los ojos como platos.

Por otro lado, era de noche, y Deidara nunca pensó que el pelinegro reaccionara de esa manera al ver su nuevo estilo, no era para tanto…

… ¿O sí?

_ ¿Qué…te pasó? – Logró decir Itachi.

El rubio respiró hondo.

_ Fui a una joyería… Y bueno…No tenía tanto dinero para pagarte tu regalo así que el dueño dijo que me lo daba a cambio de mi cabello…

Y de su kimono, sacó una cajita negra y alargada.

_ Era más de lo que podía pagar con mis ahorros, sé que fácilmente podría sacar el dinero que tenemos guardado, pero no quería que hubieses trabajado para que lo anduviera gastando…Y…

Extendió la caja hacia Itachi.

_Espero te guste.

Con movimientos mecánicos Uchiha tomó el regalo que su cónyuge le extendió, y lentamente lo abrió.

_ Es una cadena de oro – Explicó lo evidente – Pensé que quizás podría haber hecho un lindo conjunto con ese hermoso reloj que siempre guardas…

Deidara bajó la voz. La cara de Itachi seguía siendo de desconcierto y no había cambiado. Podría decirse que empeoró cuando vio su regalo.

_ ¿Itachi?

"_Quizás se olvidó de mi"_ Pensó el rubio, y sonrió tristemente ante el pensamiento.

_ Deidara…

El moreno miró al rubio. Y tragó saliva.

Itachi sacó de entre sus ropas una fina caja de colores pastel, y también se la extendió al ojicielo.

_ Oh…

Deidara se deleitó con el contenido de la cajita al abrirla lentamente.

Dentro, el regalo del ojinegro eran dos hermosos prendedores a juego, con piedras y diamantes preciosos incrustados, simulando flores.

El menor lo contempló fascinado, era sumamente hermoso.

Intentó ponérselo en su ahora corto cabello, sin embargo, era completamente en vano. Los prendedores se deslizaban fácilmente y caían sobre su hombro, debido a que ahora su pelo no era tan largo como para lucirlos.

Se entristeció.

Itachi le miró.

_ ¿Por eso tuviste que trabajar tiempo extra durante las últimas dos semanas? – Preguntó el menor - ¿Para pagar mi regalo?

_ Algo así…

Deidara conocía bien a su esposo, lo suficiente para saber que en esos momentos le estaba evitando.

_ Itachi…

_ Le di mi reloj al propietario a cambio de los broches porque los trabajos extra no cubrían lo suficiente para pagarlos – Así, claro y directo. No era de sorprenderse que lo soltara de una.

El rubio se sorprendió mucho. Sabía cuánto amaba Itachi ese reloj. Era la prueba latente de que su hermano alguna vez le quiso mucho, y que lo hizo hasta el último de sus días.

_… ¿Y ahora?

Silencio.

Itachi se aproximó y le arrebató el regalo a Deidara. Y puso la cadena y el juego de broches sobre la mesa del comedor.

_ Ahora, cariño, disfrutaremos nuestro aniversario como se supone que tuvimos que hacerlo desde un principio.

El menor soltó una risilla infantil al sentir cómo su pareja le cargaba y le conducía hacía, lo que probablemente sería una noche apasionada.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

La noticia no tardó el extenderse por el pueblo, como pólvora.

Muchos casi queman la joyería situada al final del callejón, sin embargo, Deidara insistió en que le dejaran en paz, fue él el que entró en busca de un regalo, en primer lugar.

Así que con los ahorros del rubio y lo que ganó el moreno en sus horas extra, tuvieron suficiente para pagarle a Kakuzu el dinero del collar, quien les devolvió el largo y lustroso cabello rubio, que cambiaron al propietario de la tienda de antigüedades en donde Itachi compró los prendedores por el reloj del Uchiha mayor.

_ Para el próximo aniversario… Aah…Nos ponemos de acuerdo con los regalos – Murmuró el pelicorto, sintiendo como su pareja le succionaba el cuello mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo frenéticamente.

Itachi rió. Deidara gimió.

_ Me parece perfecto.

_Después de todo, ambos demostraron cuánto amaban al contrario al sacrificar algo muy valioso para ellos, solo para ver la felicidad del otro. De eso se trata amar…_

…_E Itachi y Deidara, se amaban con locura._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lección de Amor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, he de decir que fue algo aburrido, no me quejo si a la mitad se hayan cansado. Pero me encantó la moraleja, se siente muy lindo el saber la esencia detrás de la escritura…

Bah, dejando la filosofía de lado, si están leyendo esto, me gustaría invitarlos a colaborar con el reto mencionado allá arriba, _"Septiembre con Itadei"_ esperamos vuestros aportes!

Gracias :P

_~Si la noche es oscura y el día es brillante, el Itadei es parecido por su amor apasionante~_

_24/09/2011 – 12:04 am_


End file.
